Cordovan Aquitas
Backstory Early Life Cordovan Aquitas hails from the southern coast of the Peno Forest in a small Elvish villlage, Sheercliffe. Cordovan was born over a century ago to an elvish mother, Dhuppi Aquitas, and a human father who’s name in unknown. The circumstances of Cordovan’s conception is uncertain although it is believed that his father was on assignment, gathering intelligence and mapping out the narrows to the east of Sheercliffe which was later used as strategic choke point in the invasion of Bragardon. While many half-elves face adversity in their youth, Cordovan was warmly accepted by his community. The relatively cloistered village of Sheercliffe had a long history as worshippers of Rao, God of peace and reason. All members of the community had those virtues instilled in them at a young age by the village elders, who played an important role of passing down stories of the old world and the lessons of Rao. Even though Cordovan did not have a father, he did not grow up with a deficit in his life as the entire community takes care of children collectively. It did however spark a curiosity of the world outside Sheercliffe. First Mission Upon reaching adulthood, Cordovan brought this curiosity to the village elders, in search of council. They encouraged him to embrace this desire and explore the corners of the world, as that is what would bring him inner peace. The elders also asked Cordovan to spread the virtues of Rao along his journey. Thus, Cordovan Aquitas began his voyage to explore the many regions of Cascadus. While much of this mission relied upon the goodwill of others, Cordovan spread his charity to those in need whenever he could. Having been taught the blessings and rites of the elders, Cordovan was able to cure the sick, heal the wounded, and console the troubled. On his first mission Cordovan was able to reach many of the provinces south of the Barrier Peaks. Returning Home Upon returning to Sheercliffe almost 15 years later, Cordovan expected to see change, but what he came back to was devastating. Only months before his return home, Sheercliffe was turned into ruins by the army invading Bragardon to the east. The bootprints and artillery tread were still visible in the dirt road leading through Sheercliffe. Although Cordovan was devastated he soon learned the situation was not as tragic as it appeared. He learned from a passing caravan that all of the villagers were able to take refuge at the Temple of Rao in the Ashwood Forest to the West. Once Cordovan was able to confirm that his friends and family were safe, he spent the next 5 years assisting in rebuilding the Sheercliffe village from the ground up. Upon completion, the Elders instructed Cordovan to return to his mission of exploring Cascadus and helping those in need. Before leaving, the elders taught Cordovan a secret ritual of Rao and bestowing upon him a shield of protection embossed with the symbol of Rao. They also gave him a shard from the Elder’s shield, an artifact that had been passed down for generations. Second Mission Cordovan has spent his time since then exploring the rest of the continent, learning about all of the cultures he comes across, reading about the many faiths and religions, meeting all types of people, and helping those that need it. While still a follower of Rao, Cordovan has taken to appreciating all the philosophies that the world has to offer and extending the teachings of Rao to those that also seek enlightenment. Through decades of spiritual experiences, Cordovan has been able to learn to communicate with ethereal beings, such as celestials, and demons. Characteristics Physical Appearance Cordovan stands six feet, two inches tall, with a stocky physique weighing in at around 200 pounds. His hair is cut to a short length and is beginning to thin and grey with his age. His face is smooth with slightly pointed features and a large crooked nose. His skin, darkened by many years walking across the continent as a missionary. His clothing consists of an undyed linen robe, with tightly cuffed sleeves and a brown leather belt tightly secured around his waist. Emblazoned on the lapels and across the back of the robes are the emblem of Rao and the village of Sheercliffe. Beneath his robes, Cordovan wears a chainmail shirt. In addition, he sometimes wears a large burlap coat that is primarily used to keep the weather off, but can also be used to conceal his religious attire. Cordovan has a leather pouch secured to his belt that contains his rations, his most treasured belongings, and ingredients to perform rituals and rites, such as incense and candles. Cordovan always carries with him a large staff, and a small axe affixed to his belt. A medium sized round-shield is also slung across his back, but can be equipped at a moments notice. Mannerisms Cordovan has a tame personality and an inquisitive mind. Over 100 years of his life have been spent learning and preserving the cultures, religions, languages and philosophies from across Cascadus. He often has a proverb, or saying that relates to any situation and has a deep knowledge of many things. While Cordovan generally minds his own business, he has no fear stepping up to an abuser, thief, slave-driver or anyone harming or taking advantage of an innocent person. Cordovan's experience has given him a way with words that can turn a scene from an impending violent assault into a peaceful discussion. Some have accused him of being a sorcerer who casts spells on people to control their minds, but Cordovan truly possesses no such power and stands firmly that he is simply a messenger of peace and reason. Cordovan also lives his life without many physical possessions or savings. He donates anything extra to charity or those in need. Typically Cordovan spends his time meditating, reading, or conversing with others over a humble meal of bread and fish.